


Sometimes You Just Need a Distraction to Make You Realise What the Truth is

by emilyyyy_xo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyyyy_xo/pseuds/emilyyyy_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Gerard thinks he's in love with his girl but he realises he isn't</p>
<p>how very cliche of me! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Need a Distraction to Make You Realise What the Truth is

"What do you see in her man?" Frank asked his older friend. Gerard thought for a minute and started.

"er wow, erm well she, she's beautiful even on the inside, she has really amazing sense of humour, erm" He paused. "C'mon man, you've gotta be able to just this, it shouldn't be something you have to think about" Frank cut in. Gerard looked at him, like really looked. Just stared blankly. 

He thought of his past weeks with her, how he'd felt with her. It was unreal, then it dawned on him, she was a distraction. a distraction from his true feelings. His true feelings for the man sat right infront of him. Gerard looked up at him, right into his deep hazel brown eyes. He thought of the times when they used to mess around, he wasn't sure why they stopped. He thought about his laugh, his smile, how he plays how he gets lost in the music, how he can make him feel better when he's down. How he'd stop what he was doing to just to see how Frank was doing. How he loved him. oh.   
"You alright Gee?" Frank's voice through his inner monologue. Gerard looked up and nodded. "Yeah, i think i just realised something" He spoke carefully, Frank eyed him. "oh and what would that be?" He asked. Gerard took a breath and spoke. "I don't love her, she's nice yeah, but she's just a distraction" 

Frank seemed surprised by his answer. Distraction?. He thought, what could she be distracting him from, he puzzled. He couldn't come to anything that weren't his own desires. He loved Gerard, a lot he realised this back in the days when they were messing around, Frank didn't want to get hurt so he stopped it. 

"A distraction for what?" He mumbled. Gerard looked up, he knew Frank so well. He knew he loved him back, he could see it in his eyes, and also would explain why he was so annoyed when he told him about Hannah. he spoke quietly. "My true feelings for someone else, He takes my breath away, he's beautiful in and out, he has the best smile, the cutest laugh, he makes me feel wanted, makes me feel complete, like i belong in this world. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he knows how to cheer me up when i'm down, he gived the best cuddles. He's amazing at what he does, everytime i see him perform his guitar, how energy and charisma he puts into, how he just gets taken in the moment, he just amazing, and i could go on for hours talking about him. I can say truthfully that i, am in love with him" Gerard finished. 

He looked at Frank, who was looking at the floor taken back by what Gerard had just said. "what's his name?" He whispered not looking up. Gerard gulped. "Frank, Frank Iero" Frank looked up into Gerard's eyes, he let the tears flow down his cheeks. "you mean that?" He asked. Gerard nodding staring back. "I love you too, i love you so much i can't even explain, your smile, your laugh, your sense of humour, your personality, how you can't function in a morning without at least 3 cups of coffee" Gerard giggled. "how you can spend hours just painting or creating art. you're a role model, you're amazing and i love every bit of you" Frank finished, Gerard couldn't stop smiling, he took Frank's face in his hands and kissed him, sofly just a peck. The kinda kiss you see in movies when lovers kiss. He broke the kiss but didn't move away, he just stared deeply into Frank's eyes, getting lost in the deep swirl of hazel. He sighed, and Frank brought him in for another kiss. It was longer than the first. They stopped and look at each other. They smiled. Frank took Gerard's hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it.


End file.
